pilotslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Airline
An airline is a company that offers air transport for passengers and freight. In the game (server) when you start playing the first thing you need to know is how to fly all kinds of aircrafts. Then join an Airline by doing /airlines >select the airline you want>submit application and wait for it to get accepted. If you're going to ask why would you need to join one? Well airline will be your working place giving you some extra cash when completing a mission, you can also make formation with your mates and participate in the airline's custom event. And many more. Different airlines operate in different ways. Some, for example, purchase their aircraft, customizing them to offer special services. When it comes to the Airline base, they personalize it as well by making every airline unique in their own airport. In the Airline base you will see a lot of different planes (if you cant see any planes ask your teammates Staff rank or even higher, to do /fleet to to respawn all of the Airline's aircraft) you can see your pilots mates working and some vehicles parked which are used to repair and refuel the plane you want to work with by doing /fuel and /repair near the plane with the baggage, itself. Also the engine of all the Airline's aircraft can be broken down when the Odometer reaches over 500 km/h .In either case, the company is heavily supported by a large ground staff which includes CEO, Executives, Co- Executives you can ask them to service the plane, there are other lower rank as well such as Staff and Employee < The first rank you'll receive when joining an airline. When an airline carries passengers, it establishes a series of regular routes along with a consistent schedule. Most of these routes are set up on radar indicating the RED Triangle which is your destination in-game. Sending people and cargo by air is a rapid and efficient way to get them from place to place. When the air industry became more widespread, prices also dropped, making it a reasonably affordable mode of travel, as well. Search and Rescue regulation has also increased, to ensure that air travel is safe and secure for people and goods. Every different airlines have their own unique specializations. So what are you waiting for? Fly fly fly and reach the sky high and a promotion will be waiting for you. from Employee > Staff > Manager> CoExecutive >Executive>CEO! (Just wrote the basic, need to be edited soon by someone else) RANK CEO: Control Base, Everything. Make /ad's for the Airline Can /park Can /fleet Can /spraycar (Airline Fleet's Color) Can accept Members Can change the Announcements (Airline Message of the Day) Can Promote/Demote Can Service Fleet Can set Salary for Ranks Executives: Make /ad's for the Airline Can /fleet Can accept Members Can change the Announcements (Airline Message of the Day) Can Service Fleet Co-Executives: Make /ad's for the Airline Can change the Announcements (Airline Message of the Day) Can /fleet Can accept Members Can Service Fleet Managers: Can /fleet Can accept Members Can Make /ad's for the Airline Staff: Can /fleet Employee: Can use airline's plane. All of these ranks depends on the Airline's you have chosen to work with.